homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kadeshi/Archive 1
It is possible to capture the Kadeshi ships. All you have to do is to let them run out of fuel and leave them stranded. After the battle have a salvage corvette salvage them. Of course they'll still have the ability to attack so have them repaired after salvaging a fighter. I've got both fighters do you want me to post "official information"? AWP_Lizard *If you didn't do that yet - then sure, post. I also captured Multibeam frigates, cool one, very useful in campain ^_^ SkywalkerPL 09:20, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ---- I know we have a disclaimer of "hey guys, some stuff here may be speculative non-canon" at the top, but do we have to have such blatantly made-up stuff like the whole physical appearance bit? I'd rather we focus on what we DO know about them and leave the storywriting to the fan fics. Request to have the physical appearance bit deleted or please at least fanfic-templated. RiesstiuIV 21:38, 4 May 2007 (UTC) * All fanon should be moved to Fanon part, sourceless fanon informations should be deleted. Read more on Community Portal. SkywalkerPL 10:45, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Kadeshi Ring After the battle on the first level with the Kadeshi, when Fleet Command says there is a Gravity Well the camera moves to a certain location. Sometimes you can see a ring of Swarmers which dont seem to move and are easy to salvage... was this put in the game on purpose or is it a glitch? *Hm... to be honest - I never seen what you talk about... or I don't remember it. I'll check the mission again, but I think it was just a glitch :) SkywalkerPL 13:07, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ok this is new, never see and hear this before, how to make this happen, I mean the fleet command says (...something..) I think what fleet command will say on the mission are all pre-set by the programmer, so if you can see such that other dont see than mean that you has to hit certain different criteria that other not done it. Please elaborate what you have done, please, want to see that in my mission also (skywalkerPL did you get that?) Balcon 10.06am, 24 September 2010 (MAL) Comment I have capture the swamer and advance swamer and it review that their fire power and armour was greater than our figther class vessel. As such the comment on the swamer being light armour in this page was not correct, it should be read as fast, highly menuaver, powerful fire power and heavy armour but lack of fuel and coverage area. Another misunderstanding I notice is not your mistake but I rather think the storyline maker on Kadeshi race make such misunderstanding. That is Bentusi said that "even the Taiidan fear from the Great Nebula" it mean that the Taiidan notice the treat of the Kadeshi in the Nebula, and also mean that the Taiidan having a very high chances that confronted with the Kadeshi before so that Taiidan fear from them. As such, for few thousand years is rarely that the Taiidan did not even can figure out that the Kadeshi is the decendant of the Hiigaran Exile, shouldn't Taiidan feel something wrong that a sudden race poop up within their galaxies. And the Kadeshi also said "from you, they will know about us" is it weird that Kadeshi think that the Taiidan not knowing something lurking in the Nebula for so long and some more Taiidan fear them? Lastly, "most fans" refered in this page said that Kadeshi shouldn't being extinct by the Kushan, and refer that the Kushan has reach a great amount of population (300,000,000), but what I think is that, even is it still has some posibility that Kadeshi still alive but we cant assume that the Kadeshi is having a population as comparable with Kushan, this is because that Kushan is having a better environmental area to breed and that is a planet called Kharak and the Kadeshi are having a hard time living in the Great Nebula where even food and water supply is the problem to them not to mention that the Nebula (and please remember this is not a normal Nebula is The Great Nebula) is hostile place for life." And there is another posibility about the Kadeshi, that is the Kadeshi is not even decendant of Hiigaran, this is because the Kadeshi never admit their origin even the Kushan is trying to persuade them on their brotherhood, there are posibility that the Khar Toba that the Kushan saw is also a victim of the Kadeshi few thousand years ago, so the identical Hyperjump system to Kushan is maybe a technology that the Kadeshi steal when they capture the Khar Toba. (Be reminded, that the Khar Toba only option is surrender when their being confronted by the Kadeshi few thousand years ago as their ship is unarmed) Balcon10.06am, 24 September 2010 (MAL) This is what Balcon tried to put in the article. Sign your posts with 4 "~", Balcon. Zeta1127,89thLegion 01:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Just to get back my old ID link Balcon28 06:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC)